Polaris Black (WittyPiglet)
Polaris S. Black-Weasley (née Redwood/Black) (b. October 31, 1979) was a pure-blooded wizard, a member of two of the oldest families in the wizarding world, the House of Redwood and the House of Black. He is one of two children born to Ethel Redwood and Sirius Black and the younger, fraternal twin of Ursa Wood. Both of Polaris's parents were members of the original Order of the Phoenix and fought alongside many great witches and wizards during the first wizarding war. Polaris, unknown to himself, was born with the Inner Eye of a Seer. During his childhood, and well into his adult years, Polaris was plagued with vicious and sporadic dreams and nightmares about uncertain events that happen in the close future. He is never able to remember the full dreams and he is only able to piece them together after the events happen. The dreams only get worse after Polaris turns 15, sending him into a temporary, but dark, depression. Ethel knows very well about the dreams and keeps it quiet in the fear that the Ministry will get their clutches on her son. While his sister is on the run with Harry Potter and Co., Polaris is forced into hiding by his mother, with the idea that the Dark Lord would go after her son for his abilities. Charlie Weasley takes him to Romania to hide out temporarily. Biography Family Lineage Early Life (1979-1991) Hogwarts Years (1991-1997) First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year In Hiding/War (1997-1998) Later Life (1998-2020) Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships *Wand: 9½", hazel, demiguise hair, unyielding. As with many wizards, Polaris's wand was one of his most prized and valued possessions. His wand was made of hazel wood with a demiguise hair core. Hazel is a a sensitive wand wood associated with their owner's emotional state. Demiguise hair was a core that Olivander was testing and trying out in the early years of his wand making. It was known for it's skills at transfiguration, charms, & love spells. Olivander stopped using this core due to the difficulty of procuring the core. *Pandora: Pandora was Polaris's animal companion, a cream-colored female barn owl. She was essential in retrieving and delivering Polaris's mail. She often sneaks bits of bacon, her favorite, from his breakfast plate and seems to know when he is in distress as she tends to coo at him and nuzzle against his hand or cheek. *Comet 290: During Polaris and Ursa's fifth year, they both received Comet 290s as dual birthday presents from their mother. *Schoolbag: A schoolbag was used by Polaris Redwood throughout his school years to carry around his various academic essentials and then some. *Weasley Jumpers: Every Christmas, Polaris received a Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley, even before starting his magical education. *Dress Robes *Albus Dumbledore's Pocket Watch Trivia * Etymology * Polaris would have been played by Ben Barnes in the film adaptions of Harry Potter. Gallery Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:House of Black Category:Weasley family Category:Males Category:1979 births Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup Attendees Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Duelling Club members Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:English people Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Married individuals Category:Twins Category:Brown-eyed Individuals Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Slug Club Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants